Les Badges
=Les badges en général= Q. Que sont les badges A. Les badges sont simplement des lignes de textes apparaissant dans les informations de votre personnage (Ctrl+C, et Ctrl+P). Vous obtenez les badges en accomplissant différentes choses dans l'univers de Star wars. Cela peut aller du simple passage sur un POI, ou bien en accomplissant certains challenges. Q. Le Staff va t'il rajouter des badges, ou aurons nous seulement ceux présent? A. Le Staff d' Aurora rajoutera des Badges exclusifs, attendez de voir . =Tous les badges= La liste de badges telle qu'elle était sur SWG. Certains badges n'apparaîtront peut-être pas sur Aurora (je pense par exemple à ceux de l'Event serveur Cries for Alderaan), d'autres non listés ici par contre pourront être ajoutés. Merci à SWG Badgetracker pour la liste “officielle” des badges. Badges Collectors Comment les avoir? : Ces badges s'obtiennent après avoir reçu un certains nombre de badges. Ils sont cumulatifs. Vous aurez donc le premier après avoir obtenu 5 badges, le second après en avoir eu 10, etc. Badge Collector: 5 Badges ...has collected 5 badges Badge Collector: 10 Badges ...has collected 10 badges Badge Collector: 25 Badges ...has collected 25 badges Badge Collector: 50 Badges ...has collected 50 badges Badge Collector: 75 Badges ...has collected 75 badges Badge Collector: 100 Badges ...has collected 100 badges Badge Collector: 125 Badges ...has collected 125 badges Badges Exploration Comment les avoir? : Ils s'obtiennent simplement après être allé dans certains endroits. La plupart du temps des POI. Corellia Crystal fountain in Bela Vistal ...has seen Crustal fountain in Bela Vistal Heart of the Agrilat Crystal Swamps ...has visited the Heart of the Agrilat Crystal Swamp Outdoor theater in Vreni Island ...has seen Outdoor theater on Vreni Island Rebel Hideout on Corellia ...has visited the Rebel Hideout on Corellia Rogue Corsec Base on Corellia ...has seen Rogue Corsec Base on Corellia Endor Dulok Village ...has seen a Dulok Village Ewok Lake Village ...has visited Ewok Lake Village Ewok Tree Village ...has visited an Ewok Tree Village Marauder Base ...has found a Marauder base on Endor Talus A cave inhabited by Aquilish soldier ...has seen a cave inhabited by Aqualish soldiers Imperial Base ...has seen Imperial Base Talus Lost Village of Durbin ...has seen the lost village of Durbin on Talus The site of a battle between Rebel and Imperial forces ...has observed a battle between Rebel and Imperial Forces on Talus Naboo Amidala's Private Beach ...has visited Amidala's Private Beach Hidden Gungan Sacred Place ...has discovered the hidden Gungan Sacred Place The bottom of the Great Falls at Theed ...has seen the bottom of the Great Falls at Theed The head of the falls at Dee'ja Peak ...has visited the stately falls of Dee'ja Peak Tatooine Ben Kenobi's Old Home ...has visited Ben Kenobi's old home Escape Pod Used by C-3P0 and R2-D2 ...has seen the escape pod used by C3P-O and R2-D2 Krayt Dragon Graveyard ...has found the hidden Krayt Dragon Graveyard Lars Homestead ...has seen the Lars Homestead on Tatooine Pit of the Mighty Sarlacc ...has visited the home of the Mighty Sarlacc Pool Beneath Fort Tusken ...has visited the pool underneath Fort Tusken Skeleton of the Famed Greater Krayt Dragon ...has visited the famed Krayt Dragon skeleton Rori A Rebel Outpost ...has seen A Rebel Outpost An Imperial Encampment ...has seen an Imperial encampment on Rori An Imperial Hyperdrive Facility ...has found the Imperial Hyperdrive Research Facility on Rori The Kobola Spice Mine ...has seen the fabled Kobola Spice Mines on Rori Dantooine Abandoned Rebel Base ...has visited the abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine Dantari Rock Village ...has seen Dantari Rock Village Dantari Village ...has seen a Dantari Village Ruined Jedi Temple ...has uncovered the mysteries of the Ruined Jedi Temple on Dantooine Dathomir Abandoned Escape Pod ...has visited the Abandoned Escape Pod Crash Site ...found a wrecked ship on Dathomir Greater Misty Falls ...has reached the Greater Misty Falls Peak Horrid Tar Pits of Dathomir ...has explored the horrid tar pits of Dathomir Imperial Prison ...found a wrecked Imperial Prison on Dathomir Lesser Misty Falls ...has climbed to the peak of the Lesser Misty Falls region Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir ...has discovered the lesser Sarlacc on Dathomir Yavin IV Ancient Palace of the Woolamander ...has encountered the mysterious Palace of the Woolamander Hidden Temple of Exar K'un ...has visited the Temple of Exar K'un Mysterious Blue Leaf Temple ...has discovered the ancient Temple of the Blueleaf cluster Lok A Kimogila Skeleton ...has found a Kimogila skeleton on Lok An Imperial Outpost ...has found an Imperial base on Lok Steaming Maw of Adi's Rest ...has climbed to the top of Adi's Rest Badges Explorer Comment les avoir? : Ils sont comme les badges collectors, mais pour l'exploration. Ils ne sont pas cumulatifs. Novice Explorer: 10 Exploration Badges ...has earned 10 Exploration Badges Journeyman Explorer: 20 Exploration Badges ...has earned 20 Exploration Badges Skilled Explorer: 30 Exploration Badges ...has earned 30 Exploration Badges Professional Explorer: 40 Exploration Badges ...has earned 40 Exploration Badges Master Explorer: 45 Exploration Badges ...has earned 45 Exploration Badges Badges Profession Comment les avoir? : Tout simplement en devenant Maitre dans une profession. Il y a des badges pour les 6 professions de départ, pour les 26 professions d'élite, Politicien, mais aucun pour ce qui est des Jedi. Il y en a 10 pour les professions de Jump to Lightspeed. Shipwright, 3 pour les pilotes Impériaux, 3 pour les pilotes rebelles, 3 pour les pilotes neutres. Master Architect ...has mastered the Architect profession Master Armorsmith ...has mastered the Armorsmith profession Master Artisan ...has mastered the Artisan profession Master Bio-Engineer ...has mastered the Bio-Engineer profession Master Bounty Hunter ...has mastered the Bounty Hunter profession Master Brawler ...has mastered the Brawler profession Master Carbineer ...has mastered the Carbineer profession Master Chef ...has mastered the Chef profession Master Combat Medic ...has mastered the Combat Medic profession Master Commando ...has mastered the Commando profession Master Creatue Handler ...has mastered the Creature Handler profession Master Dancer ...has mastered the Dancer profession Master Doctor ...has mastered the Doctor profession Master Droid Engineer ...has mastered the Droid Engineer profession Master Entertainer ...has mastered the Entertainer profession Master Fencer ...has mastered the Fencer profession Master Image Designer ...has mastered the Image Designer profession Master Marksman ...has mastered the Marksman profession Master Medic ...has mastered the Medic profession Master Merchant ...has mastered the Merchant profession Master Musician ...has mastered the Musician profession Master Pikeman ...has mastered the Pikeman profession Master Pistoleer ...has mastered the Pistoleer profession Master Ranger ...has mastered the Ranger profession Master Rifleman ...has mastered the Rifleman profession Master Scout ...has mastered the Scout profession Master Shipwright ...has mastered the Shipwright profession Master Smuggler ...has mastered the Smuggler profession Master Squad Leader ...has mastered the Squad Leader profession Master Swordsman ...has mastered the Swordsman profession Master Tailor ...has mastered the Tailor profession Master Weaponsmith ...has mastered the Weaponsmith profession Master Politician ...has mastered the Politician Profession Teras Kasi Master ...has mastered the Teras Kasi Artist profession PILOT Arkon's Havoc Squadron Ace Pilot ...has become a Arkon's Havoc Squadron Ace Pilot Black Epsilon Ace Pilot ...has become a Black Epsilon Ace Pilot Corellian Security Forces Ace Pilot ...has become a Corellian Security Forces Ace Pilot Crimson Phoenix Ace Pilot ...has become a Crimson Phoenix Ace Pilot Imperial Inquisiton Ace Pilot ...has become an Imperial Inquisiton Ace Pilot Royal Security Forces Ace Pilot ...has become a Royal Security Forces Ace Pilot Smugglers Alliance Ace Pilot ...has become a Smugglers Alliance Ace Pilot Storm Squadron Ace Pilot ...has become a Storm Squadron Ace Pilot Vortex Ace Pilot ...has become a Vortex Ace Pilot Quizz de la Bibliothécaire Comment l'avoir? : Dans le palais royal de Theed, la Bibliothécaire. Elle va vous poser une série de question, et vous devrez bien évidemment y répondre. Vous pouvez essayer à volonté, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si les réponses sont mauvaises. Trivial Librarian ...has answered all the trivia questions posed by the Theed Palace Librarian Course Comment les avoir? : Il y a de nombreuses courses dans la galaxie. Battez le record et vous obtiendrez les badges. Agrilat Swamp Track Daily Record ...has held the daily record on the Agrilat Swamp race track Keren City Track Champion ...has held the daily record on the Keren City race track Lok Marathon race track ...has held the daily record on the Lok Marathon race track Narmle City race track ...has held the daily record on the Narmle race track Nashal River race track ...has held the daily record on the Nashal River race track Old Mos Espa Arena Circuit Daily Record ...has held the daily record on the Mos Espa race track Event (Lamentations d' Alderaan) Comment les avoir? : A priori ce n'est plus faisable, il s'agissait de récompenses pour les premiers event de Star wars Galaxie, à confirmer. Cries of Alderaan: Final Chapter (Imperial) ...has successfully helped locate Dead Eye resources for the Empire (Acte III Imperial) Cries of Alderaan: Final Chapter (Rebel) ...has successfully helped locate Dead Eye resources for the Rebellion (Acte III Rebel) Project Dead Eye ...has investigated Project Dead Eye (Act I) Vacca's Allegiance (Imperial) ...has assisted in securing Dr. Vacca's cooperation (Acte II Imperial) Vacca's Allegiance (Rebel) ...has successfully contacted Dr. Vacca (Act II Rebel) Theme Park Comment les avoir? : Les Theme Park sont une série de quêtes importantes, afin de rencontrer les différents acteurs important de cette guerre. Il y a 4 Theme Park incluant le Palais de Jabba sur Tatooine, La base rebelle caché sur Corellia, la retraite de l'empereur sur Naboo, et le Nym's Stronghold sur Lok. Imperial Badge of Merit: Imperial Theme Park Completed ...has earned the Imperial Badge of Merit Jabba's Badge of Trust: Jabba's Theme Park Completeted ...has earned Jabba's Badge of Trust Nym's Badge of Honor: Nym's Theme Park Completed ...has earned Nym's Badge of Honor Rebel Badge of Courage: Rebel Theme Park Completed ...has earned the Rebel Badge of Courage Heros de Tatooine Comment les avoir: Il s'agit d'une série de quêtes, qui peuvent être très longues à accomplir. Mark of Altruism ...bears the Mark of Altruism Mark of Courage ...bears the Mark of Courage Mark of Honor ...bears the Mark of Honor Mark of Intellect ...bears the Mark of Intellect Mark of the Hero ...bears the Mark of the Hero Le Warren Comment les avoir? : Le Warren est un donjon sur Dantooine. Il suffit de le finir. Compassion ...showed great compassion toward the widow of an Imperial worker Imperial Hero ...proved Colonel Teraud's perfidy and rendered great services to the Empire! La corvette Corellienne Comment les avoir? : Pour les obtenir, il faut finir une mission de la corvette. Alliance Heroism Medal ...has been recognized by the Alliance as an elite soldier for work in destroying a captured Rebel Blockade Runner Alliance Medal of Honor ...has been recognized by the Alliance as an elite soldier for work in eliminating key Imperial personnel on a captured Rebel Blockade Runner Alliance Valorous Services Medal ...has been recognized by the Alliance as an elite soldier for work in rescuing imprisoned comrades aboard a captured Rebel Blockade Runner Imperial Heroism Medal ...has been recognized as an Elite Imperial Soldier for bravery in the call of duty, eliminating a Rebel Blockade Runner. Imperial Medal of Honor ...has been recognized as an elite Imperial soldier for work in eliminating key Rebel personnel aboard a fully functional Rebel Blockade Runner Imperial Valorous Services Medal ...has been recognized for bravery in the face of danger, for rescuing Imperial Loyalists from the Rebel menace, imprisoned on a Rebel Blockade Runner Jabba's Badge of Courage ...has been recognized by the Hutt clan for work in destroying Corellian Corvette Jabba's Badge of Heroism ...has been recognized by the Hutt clan for work in eliminating key personnel at the Hutt's request Jabba's Badge of Valor ...has been recognized by the Hutt clan for work in freeing our imprisoned friends aboard a Corellian Corvette Accolade Comment les avoir? : Ce sont les badges les plus compliqués à obtenir. Ils ne peuvent être donnés que par les MJ. Ils sont donnés pour différentes raisons, entre autres, en ayant une personnalité mémorable, en étant un bon guide pour les nouveaux joueurs, ou même tout simplement en participant aux events faisant vivre le serveur. Si vous en obtenez un, considérez-vous chanceux (Note : Gilce DamonGil fut le seul personnage de Kauri à obtenir les 7 Badges Accolade) Accolade: Brave Soldier ...has been recognized as an exceptional soldier in the war Accolade: Fascinating Background ...has been recognized as having an exceptional biography Accolade: Galactic Home Show winner ...winner of the Galactic Home Show and recognized as being an exceptional interior designer Accolade: Good Samaritan ...has been recognized as an exceptional guide to those seeking knowledge Accolade: Interesting Personage ...has been recognized as having a memorable personality Accolade: Live Event Medal ...has participated in a Live Event Accolade: Professional Demeanor ...has been recognized as being a tribute to their profession Badge en jeu, Non Actif …has destroyed the Death Star Catégorie:Guides et Tutoriaux